


[PODFIC] Left in the Cold

by FaintlyAudible (FaintlyMacabre)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Depression, Gen, Isolation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Isolation, The Lonely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyAudible
Summary: It's cold where Martin is, but he's gotten used to it.
Kudos: 5





	[PODFIC] Left in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! This was created to fulfill a Voiceteam challenge to use music in a podfic in a way that I haven't before, and since I've never used music in a podfic before, my options were pretty open. Mostly I wanted to use this song, which was "Bad Wine and Lemon Cake" by The Jane Austen Argument, and to project onto Martin.


End file.
